Radiant
Description Radiant was originally a regular Gridmask, though his soul was separated from his body, giving him a plasma-wisp form. RPG Info Stats *Health: 9 *Attack: 29 *Magic: 56 *Defense: 71 *Agility: 56 Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Increases Evasion to 90% to an enemy with lower Agility than him, but 80% to an enemy with higher Agility than him for the next turn. Does a small amount of damage, but multiple uses of this move allow for some other moves to be used, where it will spend a number of uses. If he gets hit, then the multiple uses will reset. ** - Repairs the old sword, forfeiting a turn for the use of it. ** - Sharpens the old sword. Can only be done right after is used. Increases Attack by 20%. ** - Heals about 40% of Max Health. Requires one use of . ** - Powers up the sword with extra Fire damage and a 25% chance of inflicting. Requires one use of . ** - Allows him to send back any ranged attack directed at him or his allies with 100% Accuracy. Requires two uses of . Being hit when this is active does not reset count. ** - Deals good damage as a counter to a single enemy. Requires one use of . Being hit when this is active does not reset count. ** - Resets all uses of , but only requires two to be used. Deals high damage in seven hits. ** - Increases an ally's Defense by 50% for five turns. Requires one use of . ** - Takes out speakers from his pockets and uses Space magic to greatly increase their size. Requires two uses of . All party members gain buffs of +10% Agility, Evasion, and Accuracy for 5 turns (Duration of the song). ** - Requires a single use of to be used. Combines Attack + Magic into the powerful move. ** - Requires four uses of . Takes 50% of his Magic stat to give to a party member for their next attack. ** - Releases a "fireball" of darkness and light energy. Damage output it X% of current Health/4*X% of MAG, meaning that it ignores DEF stat. ** - Automatically goes off once thirteen uses of , seven stacks of , and one point of his Health have gone unused. Hits a single enemy ten times, and causes his Health to drop to 1, as well as inflicting him with . *Armament ** - Every ten attacks done with this sword requires . Attacks with this sword have a varying chance to inflict and . *Traits ** - Has a 55% Evasion rate at the start of battle. ** - Allows for immense willpower to be present in stats and abilities. *** - Allows for three "extra lives" when his health is depleted to 0. has 30% lower Attack, but 5% more Magic and Agility. has 60% lower Attack, but 10% more Magic and Agility than his first life. has 90% lower Attack but 15% more Magic and Agility. *** - The first time he goes below 1/4 of his max Health every fight, he will gain stacks of and without using the moves (3 and 1 for the first life, 6 and 2 for the second life, 9 and 3 for the third life, and 12 and 4 for the fourth life). *** - During his second/third lives, he will have a 14.3%/28.6% chance of failing to dodge an attack despite Evasion rate and use of . Uses of will not reset upon being hit. *** - Exclusive to his fourth life. Gallery RDB (Wisp Form).png|Radiant in his wisp form. FS Radiant Sprite.png|A Feastings style sprite of Radiant. Category:Gridmasks